


Coming Out

by fmt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmt/pseuds/fmt
Summary: Harry and Draco come out in front of everyone in the Great Hall.





	Coming Out

It didn’t make sense, really. When he thought about it, he wasn’t sure it had ever made sense. A little bubble of laughter burst out from his lips, uninvited, and he clapped a hand over his mouth, and then took a hasty gulp of tea. Harry kept looking at his teacup even as he set it down, unwilling to meet Hermione’s gaze from across the table. When he finally forced himself to look up though, it wasn’t Hermione’s eyes that were burning into him.  
Gray eyes met his instead, burning into him from across the Great Hall. Harry started laughing for real this time, unable to hold back the mirth that filled his chest and stomach. Now Hermione did look up, fixing Harry with a stare that made him certain she was figuring it all out, that she knew everything.  
But instead of saying anything, she merely gazed at him for a second longer before giving him a soft smile and returning to the morning paper. Instead it was Ron who opened his mouth to question Harry.  
“What’s up?  
“Nothing”. Harry took a bite of his toast this time, dragging out the crunching for as long as he could before sparing another glance up. The grey eyes were still fixated on him, but softer this time, almost affectionate. Harry cocked his head, a tiny motion and received the smallest of nods in return. He set down his toast in anticipation. Even as the slice landed back on the plate, Draco Malfoy stood up from the Slytherin table and swung his bag over his shoulder.  
At first, no one paid him any attention. As he got closer and closer to the Gryffindor table however, conversation slowly died. Students froze with their forks to their mouths and glasses of pumpkin juice in their hands, until Malfoy stood directly behind Harry.  
The hall fell silent.  
Malfoy cocked a single, blond eyebrow at Harry, asking a question.  
Are you sure?  
Harry answered with his own gesture, standing up in one smooth gesture and enveloping Draco’s lips with his own. He meant for it to be only a brief kiss, gentle and chaste, but adrenaline quickly turned it into something else. When Draco’s tongue met his, he couldn’t help himself. He responded enthusiastically with a soft moan, and deepened the kiss further, moving his body until it was touching every possible part of Draco’s, entangling their legs and arms.  
The hall was still silent.  
With the briefest of sighs, Malfoy gently detached his limbs from Harry, and linked their hands, before leading them both from the hall.  
Romilda Vane broke the silence by bursting into desperate sobs.  
Hermione glanced at Ron with another soft smile, before returning to the paper again.


End file.
